


... and Time Stood Still

by LyreForSyren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Deserves a Better Story, Angst, Angst to the max, Bokuto Deserves to Live, Do I regret Making This?, I Can't Believe I Just Killed Off One of My Favorite Characters, I'm Sorry to Whoever Reads This, M/M, Someone Take AO3 From Me, hella angsty, it was a request, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreForSyren/pseuds/LyreForSyren
Summary: 0000 d  00 h  01 m  37 sAkaashi was supposed to meet his soulmate in one minute and thirty-seven seconds. He wasn't supposed to lose his other half before meeting them. There wasn't supposed to be a crash. There should have been music in the air, not screams and cries.0000 d  00 h  01  37 sHis clock would tell nothing else.





	... and Time Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShellytheShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellytheShark/gifts).



> I just want to apologize beforehand. This was a request and she said to be completely and utterly evil.
> 
> I would like to formally apologize to Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo for this piece.

0000 d 00 h 01 m 37 s

The watch burned like the fire that blazed before Akaashi. Three cars were overturned on the intersection. Two of them had flames dancing around them. A fourth car had jumped the curb, finding its place against the brick buildings. A few bodies littered the ground.

Akaashi looked down at his wrist.

0000 d 00 h 01 m 37 s

His clock had been like that for over a minute. He had heard the crash happen. He had heard the screams follow. His legs were moving before he could ask them to. His body wanted to get around the corner as fast as possible, but his mind wasn't ready for the chaotic scene.

He stood in the road. Screaming and crying filled his brain, leaving him feeling like he was suffocating on the agony in the air. Sirens cried out in the distance, but they did little to relieve the panic that surrounded the area. Water flowed down down the side of the road and into the drains. No. Water wasn't supposed to be red.

0000 d 00 h 01 m 37 s

Akaashi shook his head, causing his whole body to sway. He quickly recovered and started walking towards the black vehicle that hugged the red and brown walls of one of his favorite cafes. His foot caught on the rounded edge of the sidewalk and his body slammed into the ground. Pain shot through his hands and he rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked down at his hands. Was that his blood?

He pushed himself up and wiped his hands on his torn jeans. Three people were coughing and huddling with some bystanders nearby. Akaashi shuffled past them, looking for anyone who could be his other half.

0000 d 00 h 01 m 37 s

He should have hurried. If only he had moved faster. Why didn't he leave earlier?

There was movement on the other side of the dark vehicle. Akaashi could hear the frantic yelling of a girl. He hesitantly stumbled around and saw a group around a body. He moved close enough to read the watch on her wrist.

0000 d 00 h 00 m 0s

She wasn't the one he was looking for. What was he doing? Looking at the bodies of those harmed? He shook his head and rubbed his arm, trying to ignore the sting on his palms and wrist.

Akaashi continued to aimlessly stumble. Was his soulmate trapped in one of the vehicles? Were they burning or being crushed? Had they known what was happening? Or had the end been swift and merciful?

Another voice snapped his wandering mind back to the cruel reality that existed around him. Akaashi turned his head to see a man carefully shaking a body. His mind screamed at him not to move toward the two, but his body had completely taken over. No matter how hard it screamed, there was no stopping the pull he felt.

"Come on, you are so close. Just get up and pick one of your stupid cheesy pick up lines. Come on, that car is nothing for you. You could bench it in your sleep. Just get up," said the dark haired boy. His voice was shaky and threatening to break with every word.

One foot moved and the other followed the example. The body on the ground was partially covered, but an arm was clear in Akaashi's line of sight. It was more muscular than all of Akaashi's body put together. He could see a leg, though is was torn and bleeding. As he moved closer, he could see that the young man was wearing what used to be a gray hoodie. A deep crimson had fought its way into the fabric, leaving very little gray left for the eye to see.

Akaashi stopped when he was close enough to read the watch on the scratched up arm.

0000 d 00 h 01 m 37 s

His heart seemed to stop. His blood seemed to freeze. Before he could stop his body, it had once against acted with its own will. Tears burned their way down his face. Was he crying for the man he did not know? Was he crying for the future he'd never experience? His legs gave out and he reached for the hand that had a clock that matched his.

The man with the messy black hair went to stop him, but Akaashi never felt any resistance. He just put his wrist against the limp wrist of his soulmate. Looking at his face, Akaashi's heart shattered even more. His hair looked like it had been black and white, but now it was pink, red, and black. He begged his body to move and for once it listened.

Once again, there was no resistance as Akaashi moved his arms around the head of his soulmate. He cradled the head against his body, ignoring the dampness. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he looked up at the other man.

"What's his name?"

The man looked down at the broken body and took a deep breath.

"Bokuto. His name is Koutarou Bokuto."

Akaashi looked back down at the man he would never get to know. Lights flashed in the corner of his eyes and the sirens screeched their cries that should bring a sense of relief. All he could focus on was the man in his arms. Some paramedics ran towards him and Bokuto and time stood still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you don't hate me for this one!  
> (Special thanks to ShellytheShark for requesting this and revising it)


End file.
